


Taste Your Words

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry words from you pain me as sweetly as any whip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Your Words

Phedre’s gown was cut low in the back, revealing the whole length of her marque.

Ysandre stepped lightly up behind her; she trailed her fingers down Phedre’s spine, digging her nails into the raised skin of her marque. Phedre shivered, and wished the queen had touched her like this a year and a day ago, when her marque was still raw and painful and new.

"I remember the first time I saw this," said Ysandre; her cool voice was like an ice cube on Phedre’s heated flesh. "I have thought of that moment often."

"As have I," said Phedre. There had been other things to concern themselves with then; Ysandre had proven herself a queen, and Phedre had travelled to Alba and proven herself the queen’s leal servant. "You told me that you had never known the touch of a servant of Naamah."

It pained something deep inside Phedre that the queen of Terre d’Ange had been denied the birthright of any D’Angeline, and it gladdened her heart that Ysandre had found love and desire with Drustan mab Necthana.

"That is still the case." Ysandre’s hand lingered at the base of Phedre’s spine. "Drustan thinks I should contract with an adept while he is in Alba; not a man, I have already lit a candle Eisheth, but should I desire a woman…"

Phedre turned. Ysandre was very close; the queen’s violet eyes were as striking in their own way as Phedre’s scarlet mote.

"I cannot imagine any servant of Naamah declining an assignation with the queen of Terre d’Ange."

"Do you include yourself in that, my lady comptesse?"

"Half the realm believes that you have already taken me to your bed."

"The queen’s courtesan, I’ve heard you called."

"I would not take you for a patron—" Ysandre took a sharp step back; Phedre sank to her knees abeyante "—but if you would have me as a lover."

The queen suddenly looked worried; Phedre was one of very few people who she would allow to see her nerves. “Were I ever to visit the Night Court, Valerian House would not be my choice. Kushiel’s fire burns low in me, and you are an anguisette…”

"You are my queen, Ysandre. I wish only to please you; angry words from you pain me as sweetly as any whip."

"I shall remember that the next time you move me to anger." The queen’s spine was ramrod straight; her eyes hard, and her voice cold when she said, "Disrobe and get on the bed."


End file.
